1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to vises generally and more particularly to those especially designed to facilitate chain saw repairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vises are of course well known in the prior art. Conventional construction discloses a firmly mounted base, with the vise itself having a fixed jaw and a movable jaw.
Vises which pivot 360.degree. about a fixed base are also known. Multiple jaw vises exist in the prior art. One such is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,450 to O'Malley.
These vises are typically heavy and massively constructed. They are difficult to transport by hand and can usually be mounted only horizontally. It is usually not possible to clamp two objects of different sizes simultaneously.